Solsae Kingdom - Part 6
'Previous Chapter [Current Chapter: 06] Next Chapter' Episode 6 - Ceremony in Fire The rabble mutters and chatters - A hundred and one questions on the tips of their tongues. It’s up to Rex to put them at ease, and as he ascends the wooden stairs to the newly built stage - He knows that. And he’s confident. Spectacle is his thing. He is Fire incarnate, and he’ll burn this into the peepers of his subjects - Or he wasn’t King Rex! The mighty inferno! As his crimson red peaks come into the view of the crowds, they turn, watching, silent as death, and in awe of his Majesty. Once he steps to the front of the stage however, that silence is drowned out with woots and cheers, thunderous applause, screams of admiration, whistles and all manner of jubilant celebratory clamor - Not the reaction of a king, but the reaction of a public hero. A star. He raises his fist triumphantly before the onlookers, basking in the celebration. And then, once it starts to die down, he addresses every pair of ears in that grand Colosseum - “People of Solsae!” He pauses, as the cheers pick up once again. “Welcome to the brand new Solsae Colosseum! In the future, I hope many a spectacle will be held here - But perhaps none as important as today's - “The Ignition”, that will be held here for you all to bear witness to!” The crowd is silent now - trailing on each word he speaks. “But before all of that, I would like to honor a very special friend - The people’s hero and the commander of ‘The Hawk’s Watch - Guardians of Solsae! So today, I name this arena in the name of VyeBlaze - The Grande VyeBlaze Colloseum!” The people are uproarious - Full of joy at the recognition of a hero who had helped each and every one of them since the gathering of Solsae, since the construction of the town. “For a man who claims no political clout, Rex sure knows how to reach the hearts of his people” Amami admires. With a ‘Thud!’, VyeBlaze leaps onto the stage and takes the mic from Rex’s outstretched hand. “O’ Great King of Kings!” He sniffs, holding back a flood of tears of gratitude. “You humble me… It is a great honor that as a Hero of many trades, I have been able to touch each and every one of you! It is a great honor that you do me this day… I hope my actions ignite a fire in the hearts of every man, woman and child in this grand stadium, for I, VyeBlaze, ‘Master of Heartfelt receptions!’, believe that in the hearts of each and every one of you, lies the ferociously beating heart of a true hero!” Rex nods. The crowd goes wild, chanting a chorus of “VyeBlaze!, VyeBlaze!, VyeBlaze!,”, raining confetti of ripped programs and fliers upon the duo. “But this ceremony is not about me, or this stadium. Today, Solsae has found a new hero. Not a warrior to defend it, or a king to govern it - But the gentle, nurturing hand of a mother, to raise it into the best it can be - To help each and every one of you comfortably and joyously into tomorrow. Please, people of solsae - Favour Amami with your celebratory boon, as she will favor you all!” The crowd is unsure. Silent. Confused. Watching. Amami swallows hard, swallowing her fears and doubts, balls her fists in determination, and ascends the steps before all of those nervous onlookers. She takes the stage to the applause of her comrades, accepting the mic from VyeBlaze. “I know that I am new here. But I promise you all, that I will do my best! For Solsae. For my friends, Rex, and VyeBlaze, and for each and every one of you! I will do my very best!” She squeezes her eyes shut, scared to even look. The baffled crowd have their gaze glued to her, and their breaths stuck in their throats. And then, like a rolling storm, the applause thunders once again. They applaud the young bunny, not just for her message - But for the passion and bravery that she delivered it with. Standing beside two giants, before hundreds of people. She appealed to the humanity of the Solan crowd. And they responded. She places a hand upon her chest and breathes a sigh of relief. “About time. You held your breath so long, I thought you were gonna black out, Rabbit.” Rex jokes, cupping her shoulder reassuringly. “Lady Amami, that was a most heart-warming display! I was positively moved!” He sobs. “You are indeed a true hero!” “Ahh. Hope you’re ready for this, Amami. Becoming a ‘Hero’ Is no easy feat.” Rex says with a grin. “You might say that you’ll even get a little, hot under the collar.” “I’m ready,” She smiles, still shocked and awed. Rex takes the mic back out of her hands. The other two stand beside him, but once again, all of the people’s eyes are upon the king. “And now, people of Solsae - As your chosen king, I bestow upon these faithful servants… No, my brothers in arms - My white flame - And my wings!” He opens his mouth to say more, but closes it again. “Now is not the time for words.” He tells himself. “Now is the time where actions will speak.” “VyeBlaze… Thank you for doing this with me.” Amami says under her breath, taking Rex’s outstretched hand into her petite fingers. “My lady, it is a privilege that I am glad to accept. Let us emerge from this merry roasting together, no longer three friends, but three brothers - ahem, Brothers and sisters, joined in toasty union!” He too takes the king’s other outstretched hand. Rex grips his friends’ tightly, so tight, Amami fears he might break her digits, but she too squeezes back. Flames dance from Rex’s sleeves. Gorgeous White Flames. The room’s temperature heats up dramatically as the flames build up and flow from Rex to Amami and VyeBlaze like current from a cell, scorching there skin tanned brown as they travel. The air is so hot now that even the audience can feel it - Its like a sauna, chapping the onlookers lips, drying them out, burning their sinuses. These same flames build and build, cocooning the three of them until the onlookers can no longer see them from the intense light. The white flames do not flicker and lap at the surrounding structure. Rex has them tamed like dogs. They form a perfect crystal around them, still and unwavering. Amami can feel the flames passing through her body. She breathes them in and out, and soon she feels them even coursing through her veins. Her whole body is on fire. But strange. She feels… Warm. And safe And then, the white flames erupt into the sky, a vertical shaft of light and heat, dissipating with a screech. Smoke fills the building. The crowd is shocked. Did the King just immolate his friends like mere effigies? Had they lost their minds? No! As the smoke clears, three silhouettes can be seen, standing side by side, holding hands. And soon, once the smog has completely lifted, the forms of the three people can now be seen clearly. Still alive. Not even their clothes singed. The three suck air back into their lungs and exhale a breath of that smoke from the flames that coursed through their bodies. Rex, still clutching the hands of his friends, raises their arms like a victorious boxer. “I present to you, one last time, people of Solsae - The wings that will keep Solsae aloft! The wings that will embrace you and protect you! Your Phoenix King, Rex’s Wings! Amami and VyeBlaze!” The crowd, breathing a collective sigh of a relief, suddenly goes wild, hammering on the floor with their boots, tapping the standards like a drum beat, chanting and whistling and cheering. The people are overjoyed. A tear streams down VyeBlaze’s cheek, as he smiles a tender smile. “This is the beginning of something new. Something special.” He says. The other two just nod in agreement. “Its good to have you here with me.” Rex utters. The other two share a glance at one another, and smile. “Its good to still be here.” Previous Chapter [Current Chapter: 06] Next Chapter